


High Voltage Love

by CradleD



Category: Original Work, Superhero - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boy Love, Content approved by SCAR, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex, blowjob, superhero origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Jesse and Rex have been friends for a long time.  Their friendship one day leads the two boys to discover new things about themselves and gain new experiences.
Relationships: Jesse (OC) x Rex (OC)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sin Corps





	High Voltage Love

**Author's Note:**

> Image can be found here
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776343914860249098/784789678242267166/jessexrex_resize.jpg
> 
> Art by Mihashi Dai: https://twitter.com/MihashiDai

Pain exploded at the top of Jesse’s scalp. “Wake up, Mr. Brown!” Mrs. Crabbers yelled. The pain yanked Jesse back into the conscious world. He rubbed the back of his head as laughter flooded the classroom. The red-haired youth blushed, embarrassed. He saw Mrs. Crabbers slam her ruler on her desk and realized that she had hit him with it. A tear drop formed on the edge of his eye from the pain in his head. He rubbed his head while shooting an angry look at his teacher, enduring the laughter of his classmates.

“You see, class,” Mrs. Crabbers announced, brandishing her wooden ruler. “This is what happens when you fall asleep in my class.”

The classroom fell silent at the sound of the harsh teacher’s words, a few sniggers poking the air as some kids grinned at Jesse. Mrs. Crabbers put her ruler down and resumed her lecture on the Pythagorean Theorem while Jesse sank in his chair, embarrassed. He did not want to fall asleep in class, but the subject was so boring that he could not help nodding off. He looked around at his classmates, glaring at those who still chuckled when they looked at him. He wished his friend, Rex, was in this class with him. 

Jesse and Rex had been friends ever since 3rd grade. Jesse could remember the day they met like it was yesterday. The young, red-haired boy had borrowed a pencil from his teacher and a bigger kid tried to take it from him. Rex, seeing the altercation, stepped up and slapped the older kid in the mouth and he retreated. The older kid never bothered Jesse again after that. The two boys looked at each other and became friends instantly. Rex did not like seeing kids bullied, and Jesse would not let people bully him. This dynamic fueled the two boys’ friendship.

After glaring at all the other kids in class, Jesse sat absentmindedly looking at Mrs. Crabbers and pretended to listen until the bell rang. Thank god this is the last class of the day, he thought to himself. When the loud jarring clang ringed through the air, Jesse hopped out of his seat and bolted to the door. Hushed footsteps behind him told him he was being followed. His heart pounded in his chest as he steeled himself for the worst.

“Ok, class,” said Mrs. Darlene. “That’s a wrap for today. Make sure you keep those little brains of yours a-thinkin.” She tapped her pencil on the top of her head. Her students responded with, “Yes, Mrs. Darlene.” The science teacher smiled at her students’ reaction.

That smile dazed Rex. He stared at the teacher’s face in a dreamy bliss. His eyes dropped from her face to her breasts, then to her slim waist, then to her pelvis. He tried to picture what those body parts might look like without her flower dress on and his heart pumped faster. The young Mexican boy had the hots for his blonde, curly-haired teacher and he knew it. He had been working up the nerve to write her a love letter, but every time he put pencil to paper, he chickened out. His friend, Jesse, teased that he should marry her, but the thought of such a thing was unbearable to such a young mind.

The bell rang and the students rose from their desks. A crashing noise came from the corner of the classroom, making Rex turn his head. Some of the bigger kids were bullying the new kid again. Rex’s blood boiled. He walked over to them and slapped a pig-faced kid on the back of the neck for tripping the new kid. 

“Hey!” Pig-Face said. “What was that for?”

“Why don’t you just leave him alone?” Rex said.

“Oh, and I guess a beaner like you’s gonna make me.”

“What the fuck did you call me!!” Rex pulled his arm back to punch Pig-Face square in the jaw.

“Hey!” said the heavenly voice that arrested the boys’ attention. “You boys knock that off!”

Mrs. Darlene walked over and broke up the impending fight between Rex and Pig-Face. “I oughta take you two to the principal’s office! I will have no fighting in my classroom.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Darlene,” Pig-Face said. “I was just minding my own business when my classmate here started yelling at me for no reason-”

“THAT’S A LIE MRS.-” Rex began.

“Ah-ah-ah, I’ll hear no more of it,” the teacher said. “Now you two shake hands and be on your way.”

The two boys shook hands reluctantly, Rex glaring at Pig-Face while the other grinned a sly grin at the steamed young Mexican. Satisfied the issue was resolved, Mrs. Darlene went back to her desk. Pig-Face discreetly signaled to his friends it was time to go and the trio walked past Rex, Pig-Face shoving Rex’s shoulder slightly as he passed.

Ignoring the anger that flared inside him at the shove, Rex saw the boy on the floor and stuck out his hand to help him up. The shy boy took it, tears streaming down his face.

“Are you ok?” Rex said.

“Yeah,” said the other boy. “I’m fine.”

“I’m Rex. What’s your name?”

“…. It’s… Ben.”

“Let me know if those goons try to mess with you again, Ben. I’ll help you out.”

“Th-thanks…”

The shy boy sniffled and hurried out of the classroom without saying another word. Rex looked after him with a worried look in his eye. The look of worry became one of alarm when he heard another commotion start in the hallway. He ran outside to look with the rest of his fifth-grade class. His eyes widened when he realized his best friend, Jesse, was cornered like a rat against a group of lockers, his fists up and his left eye blackened.

Unable to stop himself, Rex pushed passed a group of kids in front of him and clobbered one of the bigger kids menacing his friend. The kid rubbed the back of his head and signaled his two friends to attack Rex. A two-against-three fight broke out that was drowned in the loud shouts and chants of the entire fifth-grade class of Saturn Prep School. It didn’t take long for teachers to react to the commotion. The security guard, Officer Layton, broke up the fight mere minutes after it started. The two groups of boys stood on either side of the Officer, each boy scratched and bloodied, rips adorning their school uniforms.

Minutes later, Rex and Jesse sat in the principal James’ office trying to explain what happened. “Sir,” Jesse began, “I’m telling you, those guys just jumped me and-”

“Not another word,” the stoic principal retorted, his hand in the air to silence the flaming-haired youth. “Week’s detention. That sounds like a long enough time for you to learn not to fight in the halls.”

“But, sir-” Rex blurted.

“Nope,” said James. “I’ve heard enough. Out.” The stern principal pointed his finger at the door and the boys walked out. Rex was livid at the principal’s verdict. Once they were out of ear shot, the hot young Mexican spouted heaps of insults about the uncompromising principal as the two boys walked down the steps to the exit where their parents would pick them up.

“Stupid old man wouldn’t even listen to us!” Rex exclaimed. “I mean, he could’ve at least heard our side of the story. But no. A week’s detention! Ay, ese maldito cabron!!”

Jesse blushed at Rex’s reaction. It felt good to know that his friend was on his side. The fight wore him out and he rubbed his swollen cheek as he said, “You know that old fart wasn’t gonna budge.”

“I know,” Rex said, “But still… Ahh whatever.”

“Hey,” Jesse said. “Look on the bright side. It’s Friday! And we get to spend the night at my place!” The red-haired youth grinned at his friend. Rex looked up. “Oh, for real? I thought that was tomorrow…”

“It’s all weekend, silly,” Jesse said, giggling a high-pitch giggle as he nudged his friend’s elbow. Rex blushed at Jesse’s playfulness, content. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said. “I guess I’ve just been worried about all the studying and-“

“Mrs. Daaarrrrleeennnee,” Jesse teased. Rex blushed a dark shade of red and tapped Jesse’s arm with his fist. “Stop it!” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Don’t act like it’s not true, haha,” Jesse said as the boys neared the edge of the sidewalk. Seeing that this spot would be the one where they would wait for Jesse’s parents, Rex leaned on a nearby bicycle rack and said, “Well… you think she- Ow!” A jolt shot through Rex’s body and straightened up. 

“What’s the matter?” Jesse said. Rex rubbed his butt disgruntled. “That rack must have a lot of static,” he said. “It felt like a lightning bolt hit me just now. “Or cupid’s arrow,” Jesse said, winking. Rex chuckled. “Ok, then I’m pretty sure he hit Mrs. Darlene somewhere else.” The two boys then exchanged childish quips about what Mrs. Darlene could do in bed until Jesse saw his Mom’s Ford Explorer pull up. “Well,” he said, “that’s our queue.” The boys tossed their backpacks into the backseat and Jesse’s mother drove them to the Brown residence.

Jesse endured the stabs of pain from the cotton swab as his mother blotted the boy’s bruises with the alcohol. His hisses and twitches echoed against the vacant bathroom walls.

“Moo-omm,” he complained. “Come on- OW!”

“Well,” Mrs. Brown said softly as she dotted the boy’s bruises with rubbing alcohol, “Maybe you’ll think twice before fighting in school next time.”

“But Mom- Owww”

Jesse’s father, Ed, sauntered into the bathroom, a Pabst Blue Ribbon in his hand, and gave his son a proud smile. “I bet the other kid looks a whole lot worse, son.” The conservative father was ecstatic when he heard his son had defended himself. For awhile, he was worried that Jesse might be one of those queers he heard about. The knowledge that his son had been in a fight, and prevailed, was music to the man’s ears.

“Just remember to dodge, boy,” Ed advised, “The other guy tells you when they’re gonna throw a punch by his body language.” Ed, a veteran of thousands of fights, moved his body into a sluggish stance. “Now, you wanna stand like this and-”

“Ok, Muhammad Ali, that’s enough,” Joan, Jesse’s mother, interrupted. “Our son doesn’t need a lecture on your glory days.” She rolled her eyes.

Ed frowned. “What?” he said. The parents then argued about how to teach their son proper conduct in school as Joan finished dressing Jesse’s wounds. She had already attended to Rex’s since his were the lightest. “Alright, kiddo,” Joan said, applying a few more drops of alcohol, “You’re all set.”

Ed shrugged and took a swig of his PBR as he walked off. Jesse hopped off the toilet seat and ran out of the bathroom to join Rex in his bedroom. Joan looked after her son with a nostalgic smile on her face.

Jesse hopped into his room to find Rex looking out of the second-floor window, his face dreamy. The redhead stared at his friend for a moment. The boys had changed since they got to Jesse’s house. Rex now wore a white tanktop and a pair of black Adidas gym shorts he borrowed from Jesse. The sunlight that poured in from the window shined on Rex’s slicked hair, ruffled from the altercation at school. Light bounced on the Mexican boy’s chest, partially exposed by the tanktop, illuminating the smooth curves of his toned young body. Jesse felt his heartbeat rise at the sight of his friend’s body.

Rex looked at Jesse as the he entered, snapping out his trance and breaking Jesse’s as well. Jesse smiled at his best friend. “I know who you’re thinking about,” he teased, his heartrate decelerating. Jesse pounced on his friend, tickling the tanned-skinned boy under his arms. St-stop it,” Rex protested, laughing. “Alright, alright, so what if I was thinking about her?” Jesse laughed and said, “Lover boy.” The two boys laughed for a beat. After calming down, Rex said, “Wanna play some Battlefield?”

“Sure.”

Jesse grabbed his two PS4 controllers, throwing one to Rex, and pressed the button to turn the game on. As Jesse bent over to get the controllers, his butt stuck out in Rex’s direction. Jesse wore a loose, white t-shirt and bright red Nike gym shorts, a size too small so that the shorts accentuated the redhead’s plump ass cheeks. The tanned boy almost looked away, but he found himself looking at his friend’s smooth, round cheeks. The feeling made him feel weird for a second. His heart suddenly started beating faster. Confused, he looked away and thought of Mrs. Darlene. The image of her smiling face comforted him, and his heart slowed to normal beat.

The redhead powered on the game and the two played Battlefield for a few minutes. As they played, exchanging jokes and taunts, Jesse inched closer to Rex with each passing minute. Soon he was so close that the sides of their butts touched. Rex noticed the touch and scooted away absentmindedly. Jesse looked at him and then looked back at the screen. He scooted back to his original spot, sadness blanketing the back of his mind.

“Boys!” Ed called. “I got something for ya!” Jesse’s father pushed the bedroom door open. A steaming box of hot pizza with some plates and napkins entered with him, precariously perched in the crook of his right arm. The smell of hot pepperoni and marinara sauce filled the boys’ nostrils, making them salivate. “Sweet! Thanks, dad!” Jesse exclaimed. Ed smiled at their hungry faces.

“Don’t mention it buddy.” Ed ruffled his son’s flaming red hair as he placed the pizza on his desk. “Don’t gobble it all too fast, now!” Ed turned and exited the room, leaving the two boys to begin devouring the pizza. Jesse was famished and took four pieces right away, leaving four for Rex. The tanned boy didn’t mind; he wasn’t very hungry anyway, so he took two. The two sat on the bed and munched on their pizza in silent happiness. As he finished eating his first plate, Rex wiped away a stain on his shirt with a napkin and then got up to throw it away. He foot hit something and he almost tripped while tossing the napkin into the wastebasket by the bedside table. Curious, he bent down to see what he had almost tripped on.

“What are these?” he asked.

Horror paralyzed Jesse as he remembered the magazines he had under the bed. “I-it’s nothing! Wanna know how got this gun in-” It was too late. Rex picked up a magazine that sported a huge, muscular man in nothing but speedo shorts on the cover. The title declared “Playgirl.” He flipped through the mag to see many photos of naked men, his eyes wide. Rex looked down and saw there were more magazines, some more pornographic, others less so. However, they all featured adult men exclusively. Not a female in sight. Rex looked up from his revelation and stared at his friend. Jesse stared back, frozen in terror at what his friend might be thinking.

“Uhh… Um… That’s…” Jesse began. His heart pumped into his throat. “Dude,” Rex said. “Are you gay?” Silence distilled the room, broken only by the two boys’ breathing. 

“Look… I… I…” Jesse looked down. A knot formed in his throat. Tear droplets formed on the corners of his eyes. “Look, I… I’m sorry if you feel weird, now. I just… yeah I’m gay, okay.” Jesse sniffled and wiped at the tears that now fell down his red cheeks. Embarrassment and fear gripped him completely. He found himself faced with what he hoped would not happen. “I… I understand if you wanna go home, now. I’m sorry for weirding you out.” Jesse then put his face in his hands and cried into them.

Rex stared at his friend, confused. He looked back and forth between Jesse and the magazines several times, piecing together the details of what he discovered. The more he thought about it, the more the revelation made sense. Jesse’s high-pitched voice. His slightly effeminate mannerisms. The fact that he never talked about liking any girls in class, which was actually still not very common for boys their age, but he never expected the red-haired youth to have an actual attraction to the same sex. 

The tan-skinned youth put the magazine he was holding down on the bed and then sat down next to his sobbing friend. He wrapped his arms around Jesse, enfolding the other boy in a big hug. “It’s ok, Jesse,” he said. “It is… kinda weird… but it’s ok. We’re still friends.”

Jesse sniffled and removed his face from his hands, surprised. “R-really?”

“You bet,” Rex said, smiling at his flaming-haired friend. Rex, then looked around the room. He had heard some other boys talk about gay stuff in class. Most of the talk was just joking around, but some alluded to enjoying it. He distinctly remembered hearing one boy say that he liked kissing another boy. Gears turned in the boy’s head for a moment. If being gay meant liking other boys enough to kiss them, then Jesse must want to kiss another boy. Rex had never kissed anyone before, but he figured it couldn’t be too gross if people older than him did it all the time. He also wanted to comfort his friend, who was clearly sad about what had just happened.

“Jesse,” Rex said, “You know… since you’re gay and all… we can kiss if you want.”

Jesse stared at his friend in disbelief as his sparkling eyes dried. A scene that he had dreamed about for months was finally coming true. He couldn’t believe the words that came out of Rex’s mouth. As they registered in the youth’s mind, his heart pumped blood into his veins at a breakneck pace. He could feel his member stiffen “down there.”

Blushing furiously, Jesse looked away and said, “Um… ok.”

Rex’s heartbeat rose steadily as he leaned toward his friend. Jesse, realizing that what was happening was real, blinked and tilted his head toward Rex’s. The two boys awkwardly shifted their bodies as their heads struggled to meet. Eventually, their lips met as Jesse’s face fell onto Rex’s. Jess closed his eyes, his heart racing. More blood pumped into his stiffening penis, making him grab his crotch as he locked lips with his best friend. Rex’s heartrate also quickened as his lips met Jesse’s. The weird sensation he had felt earlier when looking at Jesse’s ass returned. He felt the space within his crotch tighten, forming a tent in the area of his loose gym shorts.

The two boys held the awkward kiss for a moment before parting. Rex stared at Jesse and Jesse stared back. The young Mexican boy looked at his friend and suddenly felt the feelings in which he swam as he looked at Mrs. Darlene. He wanted to kiss Jesse again. He wouldn’t let the opportunity pass.

“Well, that was- mmmmh?” Jesse’s words were cut off by Rex’s mouth. The tan-skinned young boy wrapped his arms around his redheaded friend’s midsection and kissed him on the mouth, harder this time. The two sat in that position and Rex kept kissing Jesse. The red-haired boy was in a state of bliss. He put his arms around Rex and the two kissed for another minute. The sloppy smacks of their inexperienced mouths lathering saliva on skin filled the room. Rex instinctively put his tongue into Jesse’s mouth and the redhead squealed. The boys’ hands moved over each other’s bodies, wrapping themselves in passionate heat.

Their lips made a loud pop as their faces parted ways. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. The two boy’s then merged their faces again for another round. Jesse used his size to push Rex onto the bed so he was laying down. The redhead sucked his friend’s face as he straddled the other’s waste, gyrating his body back and forth along what he assumed to be Rex’s hard boy cock. A break in the kissing allowed Rex to say, “That feels good,” before Jesse plunged back onto his friend’s lips.

Jesse dislodged his lips from Rex’s and sat up.

“Um…” he breathed. “Can I see your dick?”

Rex, now knowing his penis was fully erect, was eager to oblige his young friend. He pulled down his gym shorts, hooking his thumbs in to catch the underwear, and exposed his rock-hard member to Jesse, who scooted off the bed to have a better look. The light-skinned young boy’s penis stood proudly in the air, pulsating regularly. Jesse licked his lips; he wanted to know what the penis tasted like but wanted to show his own as well. The redhead lifted his shirt with one hand and then pulled down his shorts and underwear with the other, saying, “Here’s mine!” His white young penis stood at forty-five degree angle from his pelvis.

Rex sat up to look at it. He looked back and forth between Jesse’s penis and his own and compared them. Jesse’s was slightly larger. “Wow,” he said, standing up in front of his friend, “yours is bigger.”

The two boys flicked the eyes from their schlongs to their eyes. Deep, hard breaths escaped Jesse’s open mouth. He grabbed his penis and slowly moved it forward until it touched Rex’s. A light jolt of static shocked him. “Ow!” he said. Unphased, he moved and touched tips with his friend again. He tapped the other boy’s penis head with his own a couple of times and then touched shafts. Then, he grabbed both shafts and rubbed both up and down slowly with his whole.

“Whoah,” Rex said, breathing harder, “That feels… good.”

Jesse grabbed the back of Rex’s head with his free hand and pulled him in, kissing him. The two boys closed eyes and shared a tender kiss while Jesse jerked off both erect penises.

A flash of blue light interrupted the frottage. Electricity surged through Jesse’s body as he flicked open his eyes and parted lips with his friend. He looked down and flashes of blue electric lights pulsing from the two touched penises. Crackles of blue lightning cut the air around the boys.

“W-what’s happening?” Jesse said. “I-I-I feel weird.” He pulled away from Rex, who wore a shocked look on his face.

Rex pointed a shaky finger at his red-haired friend. “J-Jesse,” Rex breathed, “You… you’re blowing up!”

“What!?” Jesse looked down at his hands. They blurred with blue light and looked as thought they were disappearing. “OMIGOD!” he screamed. He looked at his body and saw the rest of it blurred as well, bathed in blue electric lights. He looked around the room and saw blue crackles of lightning flash across the space of the room. He closed his eyes, realizing that this was a nightmare. All he had to do was wake up. In 3… 2… 1…

Jesse opened his eyes. All blue light was gone, as well as the electricity. He looked around. Rex still looked at him with a shocked expression, his shorts and underwear draped around his ankles, his penis still standing erect. 

“Hey,” Jesse said, “Looks like everything’s… back to… normal?” Jesse cocked his head as he looked at his friend. Rex stayed frozen in that same position, not moving. The redhead pulled his shorts up and walked around. He realized time had stopped… or slowed down immensely. He opened the window and looked outside. Birds, cars, and people on bycicles were suspended in animation along the street. After staring for a few seconds, he noticed movement begin to happen. He saw a bird’s wings move ever so slightly as it stayed suspended in mid-air.

Jesse closed the window and the blinds and then walked over to his friend, who had moved slightly since the trip to the window. He waved his hand over Rex’s face, snapped his fingers a few times. The tan boy’s features twisted again slowly. Movement came to him a little faster. Jesse felt like he was watching a movie in slow motion. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to see his parents. Ed’s thumb hovered over a remote button, slowly descending on it. Joan’s thumbs were slowly descending upon the screen of her phone. Jesse walked quickly back up the stairs and returned to his room.

Rex was in a different position this time. Jesse saw his friend almost frozen, slowly moving into a bent over position, clearly in the process of pulling his shorts back up. Jesse stood and stared at him, then noticed something. Rex moved faster when Jesse stopped moving. The Redhead stopped and closed his eyes, counted to three. As he counted, a rush of noise caught up to him. He opened his eyes and Rex was standing in front of him, holding both of his arms as if he had caught Jesse and tried to hold him still.

“Bro!” he exclaimed. “You were moving so fast just now!”

Jesse blinked. “Me… you… you got really slow…” 

“No, dude!” Rex shook his head. “You got all blurry and then you just disappeared! I looked around and you were just a blur. You, like, ran around all over the place until you just stopped right here. I had to grab you so you wouldn’t fly off again!” Rex stared wide-eyed at his friend as he let him go and stepped back.

Jesse looked down at his right hand. He waved it a few times. The hand waved at normal speed. He concentrated and then the hand blurred, moving at supersonic speed. The redhead looked up at his friend and gasped. “Dude!” he said. “I think I have superpowers!” He lifted his hand again and concentrated. The hand moved much faster when he concentrated than when he didn’t. He then concentrated on his whole body, and time slowed again as it had when he opened his eyes minutes earlier. He sped around the room a few times before breaking his concentration and returning to normal speed.

“Wow,” Rex breathed. “This is so cool!” He jumped over to his friend and grabbed his hands. The two boys grinned at each other.

“I-I have superpowers!”

“You have superpowers!”

The two boys jumped and screamed excited laughter. “Do that thing again!” Rex said. Jesse lifted his hands up and concentrated. The hands blurred as they moved at super speed. He concentrated on his whole body and zipped back and forth across the room. He stopped back at his original spot in front of his friend and laughed excitedly.  
“Wow, bro!” Rex said, “You’re like the Flash! Or Impulse!”

“Yeah, dude!”

“Can you do anything else?”

“Umm…” Jesse concentrated on certain parts of his body. Nothing happened other than his quickened movement. “No… I don’t think so.”

“Still really cool…” Rex continued to stare at his now superpowered friend. Jesse smiled back and the stood smiling at each other for a minute. Soon, Jesse found himself looking up and down at his friend. All the pleasurable curves on Rex’s body the Jesse overlooked before now gleamed in full view of Jesse’s eye. He grabbed his crotch and took a deep breath. He penis pulsed, harder than it was before. “Rex…”

“Jesse…?” Rex looked at his friend, concerned. “Why are you look-”

The flaming-haired youth grabbed Rex’s tanktop string and pulled him in, assaulting the 11-year-old’s lips with a hard kiss. He wrapped the other boy in his arms and pushed them both onto the bed. Possessed with passion, Jesse paused to rip all his clothes off. He knelt with his waist in between Rex’s legs, his cock pulsating at fort-five-degree angle. Pre-cum dripped from the tip.

Rex stared at Jesse in disbelief. He didn’t know how to react to his friend’s sudden lascivious nature. Then blushed, realizing he liked what he saw. Seeing his friend naked, with his hard cock standing proudly in the air, made Rex’s heart beat hard and fast into his throat. He tried to call up the memory of Mrs. Darlene smiling, but it would not come. He could see nothing but Jesse’s naked body, preparing to do a host of lewd things to the young Mexican boy.

“Rex,” Jesse said, his hands resting on Rex’s knees. “Can I take your clothes off?”

Rex paused and looked away, blushing. “Umm… ok…”

Jesse took off his friend’s clothes slowly, starting with his shorts and underwear, then working his tanktop off. Soon, the two boys sat on the bed completely naked. Jesse descended on his friend breathing hard, as a thought occurred to him. He didn’t want his parents to walk in and see. Using his new powers, he zipped to the door, locking it, and returned to the top of Rex’s body in a millisecond. 

“Wow,” Rex breathed. The sight of his friend using his new powers turned him on.

Jesse lowered his head and kissed his friend, one hand on the bed, the other tracing the outlines of Rex’s smooth, underdeveloped chest muscles. The lower hand found Rex’s nipple and rubbed it. Rex gasped into Jesse’s mouth. The redhead felt his friend’s nip harden to a diamond point as he rubbed it. At the same time, Jesse touched his penis shaft to Rex’s and humped against his crotch, moving his penis along Rex’s at a slow pace. The two boys moaned into each other’s mouths, wrapped in hot passion.

Using what he saw in his gay porn magazines, Jesse explored Rex’s body with his free hand, rubbing both nipples until they were diamond-hard before moving down. He rubbed the other boy’s stomach, running his fingers along the outline of his young abdominal muscles. Jesse descended his hand further and then rubbed both of their penises. As he rubbed, he moved his kisses to Rex’s neck, remembering a position he saw in one of his mags. Rex’s moans grew louder now that his mouth was exposed. Jesse found a pleasure spot on the side of the other’s neck. The nerves on that side of the boy’s neck sprang to life, filling Rex with ecstasy. 

Large amounts of pre-cum leaked all over Jesse’s hand. He suddenly had an idea. He pushed himself up off Rex’s body and licked his fingers. “Lift your legs up,” he said. Dazed by passion, Rex did as he was told and grabbed the backs of his own knees. The young Mexican’s asshole was now exposed, his ass cheeks sticking into the air. Jesse looked at his friend’s twitching butt hole, feeling his heartbeat rise again. He licked his fingers again and touched the twitching anus with the tip of his forefinger. Rex gasped at the sudden coolness.

Jesse moved his finger around the rim of the anus as he felt for a hole. After a few seconds of probing, he found an opening and slipped his finger inside. Rex gasped again, letting out a squeal as Jesse moved his finger in and out of the boy’s butthole. As he pushed into Rex’s rectal wall, Jesse bent down and grabbed Rex’s penis, rubbing it a few times before putting it in his mouth. The redhead sucked off his friend while prepping his tight hole. Rex moaned, absorbed in pure pleasure.

The scarlet-haired boy gave his friend’s rod a few hard sucks before picking his head up and exiting the penis from his mouth with a squishy pop. He had two fingers inside Rex’s ass now, using them to massage the tan boy’s rectal wall as he pushed deeper inside and poked at random. Rex suddenly gasped and grabbed the bedsheets with both hands. Jesse poked in the same spot again, eliciting a loud squeal from Rex. The redhead realized the spot he was poking must be Rex’s pleasure spot. He gave it another couple of pokes.

“Ohhhh, that feels so fucking good…” Rex moaned, his eyes fluttering up into their lids. Unable to contain himself any longer, Jesse exited his fingers from Rex’s anus and mounted up, rubbing his rock-hard rod as he did so. He rested his shaft in between Rex’s exposed cheeks and ran it up and down a few times. Then, he pressed his tip against the anus and pushed inside a quarter of the way. Rex squealed. “Oh my god!” 

“Wow, that’s tight,” Jesse breathed as he pushed deeper inside his friend. Rex’s sphincter snatched onto Jesse’s shaft as he moved it in and out. After a few thrusts, pushing deeper each time, Jesse pushed his dick all the way in, clapping his moist pelvis against Rex’s sweaty thighs. The scarlet-haired boy thrusted in and out of his friend’s butt at a steady pace. The boys’ sweaty bodies clapped together, the smacking sounds filling the room. Both boys moaned as heat rose within their passionate bodies. 

Jesse breathed deeper and thrusted faster. Rex moaned louder. An idea occurred to Jesse. He concentrated, then used his powers to penetrate Rex at lightspeed. The light-skinned boy’s eyes opened wide. He wanted to scream at the overwhelming stimulation, but the speed of the penetration shocked him to silence. The boys’ bodies were a blur of motion. The clapping sounds merged into one long, high-pitched hum. The speed of Jesse’s penetration brought the boys to climax in seconds. Jesse slowed down to a normal pace as he reached the edge. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit his lower lip and groaned as he squirted his load into Rex’s belly. He paused, his thigh resting on the backs of Rex’s legs, his whole penis inside the other boy’s rectum, as he came, letting the ejaculation wash over him before giving Rex’s ass a few more pumps.

“Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhhhh!” Rex screamed as ropes of semen ejected from his pulsing young boy cock and pooled on his chest and stomach. He breathed slow and deep as he decelerated. He slowly loosened his hands’ grip on the bed sheets.

Jesse thrusted into his friend a few more times, stirring the cum he squirted into his intestine before slowly dislodging his penis from Rex’s anus. Breathing hard, Jesse fell onto the bed beside Rex, exhausted. Rex looked down at himself.

“What is this white pee?” Rex asked as he picked some up. “It’s all creamy…”

“I don’t know, but it comes out whenever we do stuff like this,” Jesse said. “And it’s not pee.”

“Gross,” Rex said. He wiped some off his hand on the dry parts of his skin. He looked Jesse and said, “That was fun. If this is what gay people do all the time, being gay must be a lot of fun.”

Jesse shifted his body to the side look at Rex and smiled. Hearing his friend such a thing meant the world to him. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s do it again, later!”

Rex blushed and looked away. “Umm… ok.”

EPILOGUE:

Two weeks later

Jesse stood in front of the mirror, absorbing his look. He liked the tight, spandex shirt and shorts, and the goggles, but something was missing. Rex looked on, wondering what Jesse was going to say about his design. 

“Hmmm… I need something more…”

Rex tilted his forward and said, “Is there anything in your closet you wanna wear?”

Jesse moved the mirror out of the way and threw open his closet. He shuffled through his closet, tossing clothes out of the closet as he searched for something to put on over his suit. He stopped. His eyes caught sight of a faded denim vest. He smiled and snatched it up. The redhead turned around and held it in front of Rex. “What do you think?”

Rex’s face lighted up. “Oh, that would look cool!”

Jesse slipped vest on and put the mirror back in front of him. He struck a few cheesy poses and smiled. “I love it!”

Rex then frowned and said, “We’re still missing something.”

“What?”

“Your name. You need a cool superhero name, right?”

Jesse tilted his head forward for a second, then snapped his fingers. “Young Flash!”

Rex shot his friend a disappointed look. “Ok, fanboy,” he said, “What about something more original.”

“That is original!”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Ok, fine…”

Rex looked around the room and saw a soda can on Jesse’s desk with the word “turbo” written on it. “What about Turbo?”

“No that’s lame… wait… yeah! What about Turbo the Speedster!”

“That’s a little cheesy. You should just go with Turbo.”

“But all the superheroes in comics have cheesy names like that!”

Jesse turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He struck a dynamic pose. “Yeah! From now on I will be known as… Turbo the Speedster!” He breathed in to belt out his name in dramatic fashion.

Rex laughed at his friend’s corny gestures. “Oh, man. It’s good thing you run fast so no one has to see you pose like that.”

Jesse slapped Rex’s arm laughing. “My poses are cool!” Jesse then put his hand on Rex’s cheek and kissed him, smiling. “Your lips are cool, too, Rexy.”

Rex blushed and looked away. “Don’t call me that, it’s embarrassing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
